Mehmet Akif Ersoy/Ekşi sözlük
Seçmeler 8 devletin topluma karşı yaptığı baskı karşısında duygularını "utandım ağlayarak, ağladım utanmayarak " diyerek dile getiren şair. ---- mısır'a gitmesi konusunda dücane cündioğlu'nun âkif'e dâir isimli kitabında şöyle yazdığı şair; "âkif niçin mısır'a gitti mehmed âkif’in mısır’a gidişine hâlâ bir mânâ veremeyenler var. “kur’an’ı tercüme etmek üzere diyanet işleri reisliği ile resmî mukavele yapmış biri niçin bu vazifeyi yerine getirmek için mısır’ı seçti?” diye soruluyor ve “inkilâblardan rahatsız olduğuna ve şapka giymemek için ülkesini terk ettiğine” dair dedikoduların doğru olup olmadıkları merak ediliyor. 1) bu dedikodulara inananların olduğu kesin. meselâ hasan âli yücel bunlardan biridir. "istiklâl mücadelesinden sonra mehmed âkif, cemiyette gördüğü değişmelere inanmadı ve inanmadığı için de uymadı. beş-altı sene memleketten uzak yaşamasının sebebi budur. çünkü onun cemiyet telâkkisi geri idi." 2) âgâh sırrı levend de benzer bir yorum yapar ve şairimizin, “sosyal inkilâbları kavrayabilecek bir ufuktan yoksun olduğunu” söyler. "istiklâl savaşına feragatlı ve sâdık bir vatanperver olarak katılan âkif, mücadelenin ilk safhalarında önemli bir yer alacak, ilk millet meclisi’nde mebus sıfatıyla bulunacak kadar bu büyük hareketi takib etmiştir. ancak birbirini takib eden sosyal inkilâblar, onun âleminin üstünden alacak kadar ileri ve ona uzak idi. bu his, yabancı diyarların elemine katlanmayı göze alacak derecede ona kuvvetli geldi." 3) şükûfe nihal’ e göre bunda şaşılacak bir şey yoktur; zira âkif, zâten “hurafelere takılmış bir adam”dır. "âkif’ in türk inkilâbına tek bir hizmeti yoktur. o, bilakis, bizim kanımız pahasına yarattığımız inkilâbın eserlerini beğenmeyerek bu toprakları bırakıp gitmiştir. başından, yine bizim malımız olmadığı söylenen fesi çıkarıp yerine bir başka biçimde bir çuha parçası geçirmeyi bir din, bir ahlâj meselesi yaparak yurdunu, milletini bırakan, hurafelere takılmış bir adam." 4) bu yorumların yanı sıra eldeki tanıklıklar, gerçeğin başka türlü olduğunu gösteriyor. nitekim neyzen tevfik’in kardeşi şefik kolaylı, bir cumartesi günü prof. fazlı yegül ile beraber olduklar bir sırada âkif’in veda ziyaretine geldiğini, kararından vazgeçmesi için ısrar ettiklerinde âkif’in büyük bir hüzün ve teessür içinde şöyle dediğini aktarır: arkamda polis hafiyesi gezdiriyorlar. ben, vatanını satmış ve memlekete ihanet etmiş adamlar gibi muamele görmeye tahammül edemiyorum ve işte bundan dolayı gidiyorum. 5) osman yüksek serdengeçti’nin 31 aralık 1967 tarihli yeni istanbul gazetesinde –hasan basri çantay’dan naklen- verdiği şu bilgiler ise, âkif’in mısır’a gitme sebebinin daha derinlerde olduğunu göstermektedir: "çanakkale zaferinin yıldönümüdür… bir tören yapılıyor… çanakkale şehitleri anılacak… zamanın meşhur zibidi şairi kürsüye geliyor: “maalesef” diyor; “çanakkale şehitleri için güzel, şehitlerimizin şânına lâyık bir türk şairi tarafından şiir yazılamadı. çanakkale destanını yazan maalesef türk değildir. çaresiz türk olmayan bir adamın şiirini okuyacağız.” yâvesini savuruyor, istemeye istemeye âkif’in şiirini okuyor. (…) merhum bu hâdiseyi duyar. çok, pek çok müteessir oluyor; o kadar ki koskoca adam bir çocuk gibi ağlıyor. çanakkale şehitlerinden onu ayırmak, “sen türk değilsin!” demek… tahkir etmek… âkif’ in en hassas yerine, en hassas teline dokunmak… bu hareket ve hakaret, zamanın zamane şairi, devlet şairi, resmî şair tarafından yapılmış… tam o sırada da gençliğinin bir kısm-ı âzamını hamamda geçirmiş bir yazar, chp’nin resmî gazetesinde bir başmakale yazmış. âkif’e, “hadi git artık, sen kumda oyna!” demiş… âkif bunu da okuyor… ve artık türkiye’de duramıyor." 6) “bütün bunların hepsi rivayet ve yorum. hangisine inanacağız? hangisini kabul edeceğiz?” diye düşünebilirsiniz. ancak 1929’da âkif tarafından yazılmış şu mısralar dikkatlice okunursa, mısır’a (hilvan’a) giden şairimizin, niçin gitmek zorunda kaldığı bizzat kendisinden öğrenilebilir: hilvanlıların hepsinin ihlâsını, ilkin, bir bir sayıver. bitti mi defter, de ki: lâkin, mevzun düşürür saçmayı bir saçma adam var, manzûm sayıklar gibi manzûme sayıklar! zannım, mütekâid şuarâdan olacak ki: hiçbir yenilik yok, herifin her şeyi eski. hâla ne sakaldan geçebilmiş ne bıyıktan; âsârı da memnun görünür köhne kılıktan. hicrî, kamerî ayları ezber sayar ammâ, yirminci asır zihnine sığmaz ne muamma! ma’mure-i dünyayı dolaştıysa da, yer yer, son son, “hadi sen, kumda biraz oyna!” demişler. bu vesileyle kıssadan hisse çıkarmak istersek, türkiye’de islâmcılığın, bugün kumda oynamayı göze alamayanların bir eseri olduğunu söyleyebiliriz. ah, şu ankara yârânı, keşke kumda oynamayı tercih edebilseler!" dücane cündioğlu, âkif’e dâir, kaknüs yayınları, 1. basım, 2005, s.12-15 herkesin asla aklından çıkarmaması gereken kimi beyitlerin sahibi. "ati'yi karanlık görüp azmi bırakmak, alçakça bir ölüm varsa eminim budur ancak." paylaş06.01.2008 12:43 ~ 17.12.2012 13:33 ellisboydredding şikayet asil adi mehmet ragiyf'tir. babasinin ebced hesabi ile dogum tarihini verdigi icin sectigi bu isim ragip a degil akif e evrilmis. paylaş11.01.2008 04:40 ~ 18.01.2008 04:21 peynirlitombi şikayet benim için en büyük şair. onunla aynı çizgide olan ya da olmayan birçok şair de ruhumu okşamıştır ama hiçbiri mahmet akif'in şiirleri gibi içimi titretmemiştir. yaşamıyla, değerleriyle, maddeciliği reddetmesiyle farklılığını ortaya koymuştur. çanakkale savaşını en güzel anlatan şiire imza atarak bilmem kaçıncı kere okusamda gözlerimin dolmasına neden olmuştur, olmaktadır. sana dar gelmiyecek makberi kimler kazsın? 'gömelim gel seni tarihe' desem, sığmazsın. diyerek şehitliğin ne olduğunu en güzel o ifade etmiştir. istiklal marşı gibi ölümsüz bir eseri bu millet için kaleme alarak armağanların en güzelini vermiştir. dalgalan sen de şafaklar gibi ey şanlı hilal! olsun artık dökülen kanlarımın hepsi helal. ebediyen sana yok, ırkıma yok izmihlal: hakkıdır, hür yaşamış, bayrağımın hürriyet; hakkıdır, hakk'a tapan, milletimin istiklal! mısralarıyla yüreklere, benliklere kazınmıştır. onun gibi ırkçılığı reddeden bir şairin ırkçı söylemlerle eleştirilmesi bunu yapanların beyinsel kapasitesini ortaya koyan bir örnektir. ölümü ve cenaze merasimiyle ilgili yazılanlardan okuduklarım halen içimi burkar. beyazıt camisindeki cenaze mesarisiminde tabutunun üzerinde ne bir bayrak ne de bir örtü olması ve merasimin dışarıdan bakıldığında bir fukara cenazesini andırması okuduğumda bogazımda bir yumru oluşmasına neden olmuş ve halen de olmaktadır. o hiçbirşeyi karşılıklı yapmamıştı hayatında ve bu millete dünyanın en güzel istiklal marşını hediye ettiğinde de bir karşılık beklememişti elbet. ona da yakışan son yolculuğunda bir devlet töreninden çok millet töreniydi. halen aklı başında her türkiye cumhuriyeti vatandaşı istiklal marşının dizelerinde onu görmekte, rahmetle anmakta ve sessizce şükranlarını sunmaktadır. içimizi titrettin be üstad! ---- "tahsili aliyi bitirdikten sonra hafız oldum. fakat ondan evvel kuranı okuya okuya gayet pişkin bir hale getirdiğim için zaten hıfz ile aramda bir mesafe yoktu. az bir müddet içinde kuran'ı ezberleyiverdim." diyen şair. akifin veteriner olduğunu, fransizcayı öğrenirken diğer yandan yirmili yaşlarında kendi kendine kuranı hıfz ettiğini, istanbul boğazını yüzerek geçtiğini, yağlı güreş yaptığını da hatırlatalım. ---- vefa timsali şairdir... akif'in işsiz ve beş parasız kaldığı günlerde yakın dostlarından mithat cemal kuntay kendisini ziyarete gider. şöyle anlatır. "balkan harbi başlarken, akif bey, tek geçim yolu olan resmi memuriyetinden istifa etti. kirada oturduğu evine, bir cuma günü gittim. beş çocuğundan başka, dört çocuk daha vardı. - bunlar kim? dedim, çocuklarım! dedi. sonra hakikati anlattı. âkif baytar mektebinde iken bir arkadaşıyla, "kim önce ölürse, çocuklarına sağ kalan baksın!" diye sözleşirler. arkadaşı vefat eder. mehmet akif verdiği söze bağlı kalarak anlaşma hükmünü yerine getirir ve onun çocuklarını yanına alır. mithat cemal devam ediyor; "hâlbuki o zamanlar akif beyin beş parası yoktu; fakat beş çocuğu vardı!" 4'te arkadaşının çocukları etti mi 9. işte akif budur............. ---- "haksızlık karşısında susan dilsiz şeytandır" inancında olan şair. haksızlığa tahammül ettiği ve hele yaltaklanarak menfaat peşinde koştuğu görülmemiştir. veteriner işleri müdür yardımcısı görevini üstlendiği yıllarda veteriner işleri müdürünün bir haksız karar ile azledilmesi üzerine kendisi de görevinden istifa etmiştir. kendisine bu hareketinin sebebi sorulduğunda, başkasına yapılan haksızlığa tahammül etmesinin mümkün olmadığını söyleyip, "arkadaşıma yapılan haksızlık bana yapılmıştır" diyerek 20 yıllık memuriyetine tereddütsüzce veda etmiştir ülke tekrar böyle bir durum yaşasa yine böyle bir istiklal marşı yazar mıydın? sorusu üzerine ' allah bu millete bir daha istiklal marşı yazdirmasın ' cevabını veren büyük üstad. yazdigi kuran meali olumunden vefatindan epey bir zaman sonra su anda iko genel sekreteri olan ekmeleddin ihsanoglunun da bulundugu bir kac kisi tarafindan malum vasiyete binaen yakilmis sair. rivayet olunur ki yazdigi meal kuranin belagatina benzer bir tarzda nazma daha yakin bir uslupla yazilmis imis. ki bu vasatta bir eseri ancak onun kalemi vucuda getirebilirdi kanaatime gore, hem turk diline bu kadar hakim olmak hem de ders verecek duzeyde arapcaya vakif olmak her yigidin harci olmasa gerek. maalesef gunumuz kuran meallerinde en basit tabirle bir donukluk, bir tuzu eksiklik var, ilahi kelamin hasmetini tam manasiyla hissettirmiyorlar. bu durumu asacak, akifin bogazinda dugumlenmis projesini tamamlayacak bir kudret bir daha gelir mi pek umitli degilim. 9 sirozdan ölmüş şair. ---- her sınıfta, her resmi odada, iki kişinin adı geçer: gençliğe hitabe'nin altında, atatürk'ün adı ve istiklal marşı'nın altında, m. akif ersoy'un adı. var mı bundan ötesi? bir de, son röportajı var. "özlemek mi oğlum..özlemek mi ?" dediği... son röportajını, tdk yayınlarından çıkan "röportajlar" kitabında okumuştum. çok etkilenmiştim. şimdi bir kısmını internette buldum. buyrun: "şair temmuz 1936 yılında yedigün dergisi adına muhabir –yazar kandemir bey taksim`deki mısır apartmanında hasta yatağında yatan m.akif ersoy’u ile röportaj yapmak için merdivenlerden çıkarken m.akif ile vefatından önceki son röportajı yapacağını bilmez. 69 yıl sonra bu röportajı arşivlerden bulup sizin için tekrar gün yüzene çıkartık. türk edebiyatına son devrin çok güzel şiirlerini hediye eden büyük şair mehmet akif vatandan on bir senelik bir ayrılıktan sonra tekrar aramıza kavuştu.fakat istiklal marşı’nın milli his,milli heyecan ve milli şiir yaratan bu büyük şairi akif yurda hasta döndü.şimdi hastanede tedavi altındadır.yedigün muharriri akif’le konuştu.onun yurttan ayrı yaşadığı günlerdeki hatıralarını,intibalarını topladı. günün birinde sessiz sedasız yola revan olarak vatan ufuklarını aşan şair mehmet akif, tam on bir yıl süren bu uzun seferin sonunda,işte bembeyaz bir hastane odasının bembeyaz bir yatağında solgun,mecalsiz ve bitap yatıyor.başucundaki sandalyeye oturdum. ak kılların çerçevelediği bu sapsarı yüze,bu gevşemiş,şarkmış çizgilere bu yorgun ve dalgın gözlere bakıyorum, zaman denen şeyin kudretini hayat denen efsanenin sırrını bilmek istiyorum,sonra yavaşça soruyorum -özledin mi bizi üstat ? dudaklarını hiç kıpırdatmasaydı hiç ses çıkarmasaydı bile,bu zehir gibi gülümseyişiyle her şeyi söylemiş olurdu. özlemek mi oğlum..özlemek mi ? bu acının büyüklüğünü bir daha kendi içinde görmek ister gibi gözlerini yumdu, sonra kesik kesik konuştu; mısır’dan üç gecede geldim. bu üç gece otuz asır kadar uzun sürdü..orada on bir yıl kaldım ..fakat bir an oldu ki, on bir gün daha kalsaydım çıldırırdım… -hasret kupkuru dudaklarında kendi gibi solgun bir ses sızıyor; -….çok acı… -ya kavuşmanın sevinci ? -onu sorma oğlum…onu ben kendi kendime bile soramıyorum..ancak yazık ki vapurdan çıkar çıkmaz yatağa düştüm.hiç bir şey göremedim. -ve kendi kendine söylüyor; -cennet gibi yurdumdayım ya..çok şükür. hastalığı akla geliyor; karaciğerim, dalağım şişmiş..geldik, yattık burada .müşahede altına aldılar, bakalım ne olacak? eski hatıralarını deşiyorum.milli mücadele’nin ilk günlerinde ankara istasyonunda karşılaşışımız hatırlıyorum. evet diyor.istanbul’dan, mücahede aleyhine fetva çıktığı gün ayrılmıştım.üsküdar’dan araba ile şimdi ismini hatırlayamadığım bir köye gittik, oradan’cuma’yı tuttuk.o zaman adapazarı’nda karışıklıklar vardı, kenarında geçtik, kah öküz arabalarıyla, kah beygirlerle lefke’ye geldik ve trenle ankaraya ulaştık.. ankara yarabbi ne heyecanlı gün..ya sakarya günleri..fakat bir gün bile ümidimizi kaybetmedik, asla ye’se düşmedik. zaten başka türlü çalışabilir miydi ? ne topumuz vardı, ne tüfeğimiz..fakat imanımız büyüktü’ yorgun ,susuyor.. -istiklal marşı`nı nasıl yazdınız ? yavaşça yatağında doğruluyor, yastıklara yaslanıyor sesi birden canlanıyor; -doğacaktır, sana vaat ettiği günler hakkın!... bu ümitle, imanla yazılır.o zamanı düşünün..imanım olmasaydı yazabilir miydim.zaten ben,başka türlü düşünüp, başka türlü yazanlardan değilim. bu elimden gelmez.içimde ne varsa,bütün duygularım yazılarımdadır..şu var ki’istiklal marşı`nın şiir olmak üzere bir kıymeti yoktur. ancak tarihi bir değeri vardır’ ve gözleri, yemyeşil şişli sırtlarında, dilinde bir dua gibi aynı nağme titriyor. kim bilir belki yarın,belki yarından da yakın -ya büyük zafer üstadım..o anda ne duydunuz ? kalbi durmuş gibi sarsılıyor, sonra bir anda yeniden canlanmış gibi nereden geldiği bilinmez bir ışıkla gözlerinin içi gülerek; -ah diyor; ve bir lahza bırakıyor kendini bu essiz sevincin koynuna..dalıyor ve ,sesini ta içiten dudaklarına dökülüşünü seziyorum; -allahım ne muazzam zaferdi o’ ortalık hercümerç oldu… beş altı saat içinde bir başka dünya doğdu. tekrar gözlerini yumuyor. -ve biz mest olduk !... -o zaman bir şey yazmadınız mı ? -artık benim ne düşünecek,ne duyacak,ne yazacak hatta ne yaşayacak takatim kalmıştı… bizim dilimiz tutulmuştu.ordu, bizzat yazıyordu. üstadı ziyarete gelenler, görüşmemize ikide bir birde fasıla veriyorlar.hastabakıcı hemşirenin getirdiği yemek tepsisi odayı bir parça boşaltıyor,şimdi ,o ağır ağrı çorbasını içerken bir yandan da benimle konuşmak nezaketini gösteriyor; -mısırda nasıl vakit geçirdiniz ? -kahire’nin yirmi beş kilometre cenubunda helvan vardır. sakin asude bi köşedir. orada oturdum. zaten,tab’an münzevi bir adamım.gürültüyü sevmem.istanbul’da iken de böyle idim. mısır’da da darülfunun işi çıkıncaya kadar helvan ‘da yaşadım.son zamanlarda kahireye indim. -sevdiniz mi mısır’ı ? -var güzel tarafları var.. bilhassa kışın..hoş yazın da sıcak iklimlerde bulunduğum için muzdarip olmazdım.orada sıcak da sürekli değişir, evler de ona göre yapılmıştır. en sıcak günlerde odaların harareti yirmi sekiz, otuzdan fazlaya çıkmaz..fakat bir yaz günü istanbul… bu doğup büyüdüğüm ,büyün dostlarımın yaşadıkları istanbul, hele boğaz gözlerimin önüne gelince… -mısır’da neler yazdınız ? geçmişten adam hisse kaparmış..ne masal şey! beş bin senelik kıssa yarım hisse mi verdi ? tarih’i ‘tekerrür’ diye tarif ediyorlar; hiç ibret alınsaydı, tekerrür mü ederdi ? ve üstadın helvan’sa yazdığı ‘firavunla yüz yüze’s,nden şu son parçayı alıyorum; bileydim,ey koca mısır’ın ilahi uryanı! mezara, heykele ait bütün bu velveleler bekan için mi hakikat ? meramın oysa, heder; evet, bütün beşerin hakkıdır beka emeli fakat bu hakı ne taştan, ne leşten istemeli! -kolay mı yazarsınız ? dudaklarına götürdüğü bardağı yana çekerek; -hayır..diyor ve suyunu içtikten sonra, devam ediyor; -çok uğraşırım..epeyi çalışırım..mevzuu uzun boylu kafamda işlerim..nihayet kağıt üzerine naklederken de hayli yorulurum.. -zevklerinizi sorabilir miyim üstadım ? hafifçe gülümsüyor.ve ‘ zevk’ diye dünyada bir şey var mı der gibi yüzüme bakıyor; -zevk mi.benim zevklerim mi ? eğer sevdiği eserleri okumak, hoşlandığı mevzuları yazmak için uğraşmak, nihayet düşünmek, yapayalnız, bir köşeye çekilerek, sessiz sedasız düşünmek bir zevkse..eh benim de zevklerim var demektir. çorbasından başka bir şeye el sürmeyen şaire, hastabakıcı hemşire, yalvaran bir sesle öteki yemekleri gösteriyor.; siz yorulmayın..ben vereyim. -yiyemeyeceğim.. -bir parça sütlaç.. -mümkün değil..rica ederim ısrar etmeyin.. ve bana dönüyor. eskiden beri yemekle başım hoş değildir..sigara da içmem.. şimdi doktorlar zorla ye deyip duruyorlar..zorla ne olur ki, yemek yenebilsin. tekrar yatağına geçince, ben de vedaya hazırlanıyorum.ve ayak üstünde soruyorum: -neler yazacaksınız? -biraz kendime gelirsem,yazacak şeylerim hazır.. eliyle birkaç defa başına vuruyor. -var kafamda hazırlanmış mevzularım -ya en son yazınız ? -mısır’da geçen sene bir resmimi çekmişlerdi. güneşli bir hava idi gölgem de upuzun,kumlarda duruyordu.bu resmin altına şöyle yazmıştım; hepsi göçmüş, hani yoldaşlarının hiç biri yok sen mi kaldın yalnız, kafileden böyle uzak postu sermekse meramın yola, serdirmezler hadi, gölgenle beraber silinip gitmene bak ve kupkuru kalın dudaklar birbirine yapışıyor…" kaynak: http://www.tarihportali.net/…chive.php?topic=2467.0 kaynağın kaynağı: http://images.gittigidiyor.com/1187/11876572_0.jpg ---- yokluklar içinde istiklal marşını yazabilmiş şairimiz. öyle ki şiiri yazabilmek için 2 yaprak kağıdı vardı. tek yaprağa temiz kopyasını çektiğinden yaprak yetmemiş; şiirin bir bölümünü taceddin dergahının duvarına yazmıştı. ---- nurettin topçu nun “koca bir tarihin türbedarı” diye nitelendirdiği şairimizdir. ---- “zamanın da hakkıyla anlaşılamayan biri var ki bugün kalplerin sultanıdır. bütün varlığını şiirle dile getiren akif, bizi bu dünyada iken büyük mahkemenin huzuruna yükselten mürşididir. büyük kurtarıcımızdır. hattab ın oğlu ömer in yirminci asırda yaşayan müridi onun gibi haşin mizaçlı, sert yürüyüşlü, zulme tahammülsüz, riya karşısında şiddet taşıyan bir iman ve isyan heykelidir.” nurettin topçu ahmet hamdi tanpınar'a göre: mehmet âkif'in türk edebiyatına değiştirici kıymetler getirdiğini zannetmem. o tevfik fikret'in biraz daha sade dil kullanan, aruzu gündelik cümlelere daha iyi uyduran bir şakirdi idi. fikret, aruzla ezan okutmuştu, o, iskambil oynattı, öte beri sattırdı, düğün dernek yaptırdı, velhasıl aruzu hemen gündelik mevzuya soktu, fakat bunu şiirin bir kazancı zannetmemelidir, çünkü bu tecrübeleri yaparken mısrayı bir nesir hâline getiriyordu. bu gayretin neticeleri hâlâ şiirimizde devam etmektedir. inkılâptan evvel memlekette mevcut olan türkçülük, müslümancılık, arapçılık fikirlerinin her birinin ayrı birer şairi vardı. mehmet emin yurdakul türkçü şairdi. âkif müslümanlığı almıştı, fikret daha evvel bize garb'ı aşılamaya çalışmıştı. şurasını da söyleyeyim ki âkif, hiçbir zaman büyük bir din şairi de olamamıştır. çünkü onda büyük din şairlerinin farikası olan mistik hamle yoktur, o kuru bir ehlisünnet şairidir ve dini de biraz imparatorluk ile karıştırır, onun âdeta tutucu maddesi hâlinde görür. mizacı itibariyle mistisizmden, panteizmden çok uzaktı. onun içindir ki mesela bir yunus emre veya nesimî cinsinden büyük kanat darbeleriyle bizi zahiri realitenin gayrı olan bir realiteye, iç âlemine, rabb'in hakiki arşı olan insan gönlüne götüremez. onlar ne kadar birleştirici ise, âkif o kadar ayırıcıdır. en ziyade muvaffak olduğu tarafları hayatın iş manzaralarıdır. garip bir realizmi vardır, fakat bu realizm dediğim gibi çok kurudur. yalnız bir iki manzarasında ki "gece" ve "bülbül"de bu kuru adam asıl şiirin âlemine girebilmiştir, fakat onlarda da ruhun başladığını fikr-i sabitlerle bitirir. (yeni adam, sayı: 168, 18 mart 1937, sayfa 10,11; mücevherlerin sırrı, istanbul, 2002, sayfa 154) ---- mithat cemal in bir kitabında anlattığı şair. mithat cemal e göre mehmet akif ömrünün son demlerinde yatağa düştüğü vakit etrafını saran insanları görünce ve dostları onun yanında sigara içmeyip onun hakkında konuşunca "hayret beni seviyorlarmış" demiş. bu hadise üzerine mithat cemal şöyle yazmış; "çünkü onu sevmek bile cesaretti, bu yüzden dostları onu gizliden gizliye sevdi" öyle bir adam düşünün ki yalnız bırakılmış, sürgün edilmiş, değer verilmemiş. bir zamanlar şiirleri ile halkı mücadeleye çağıran vatan şairi, ömrünün son demlerinde vatan haini muamelesi görmüş nerdeyse.. o hale gelmiş ki kendini sevenlerin olmasına "hayret beni seviyorlarmış" diyerek şaşırmış.. çok can yakıcı ve incitici bir durum.... işte onun yalnızlığını ancak bu hayret cümlesi anlatabilir. ---- istiklal marşı'nı safahat adlı eserine almayan istiklal şairimiz. bunun nedenini soranlara ise "o benim değil milletimin eseridir" şeklinde muazzam bir cevap vermiştir. ---- mektupları ebabil yayınları tarafından kitaplaştırılmış şair. http://www.dunyabizim.com/news_detail.php?id=599 10 vefatının ardından çok sevdiği dostu babanzade ahmed naim efendi'nin yanı başına defnedilen islamcı şair. ---- mısır'a ilk gidişi gidiş değil, bir sürgündür. abdulhamit tarafından mısır'a sürgün edilmiştir. 2.meşrutiyetin en şiddetli savunucularındandır. fakat 2.meşrutiyetin ilanından ve ardındaki olaylardan sonra düştüğü yanılgıyı(?) belirtmiştir. mezhepsiz olduğu yönünde iddialar mevcuttur. mason locası ile ilişkisi olduğuna dair rivayetlerde vardır. ---- " büyük dayımın kütüphanesi, büyük odalarındaki yüklük hizmeti görmeye tahsis edilmiş duvarın orta yerinde kilitli cam kapakla korunan ve siz bilemediniz beş-altı sıra büyük boy kitap rafından ibaretti. kilit altında tutulmasının tahmin edilebilir birkaç sebebinin ötesinde çok ciddi bir gerekçesi daha vardı: günün birinde dayım, rafların kolay görünmez bir yerinde muhafaza ettiği "o kitap"lardan birini gösterip de bunun "yasak kitap"lardan biri olduğunu anlatınca durumu anlamıştım. said-i nursi'nin "sözler"iydi bu kitap; rıza nur'un "hayat ve hatıratım"ı da vardı; sonra kur'an tefsirleri, buhari, tırmızî ciltleri, riyaz'üs salihîn; daha sonra cemal kutay'ın hürriyet ve istiklâl mücadeleleri tarihi, "bilinmeyen tarihimiz"i anlatan tarih kitapları ve safâhat. âkif'i elbette okul sıralarında tanımış olmalıyım fakat zihnimde tuttuğu yer, 60'lı yılların hangisinde basıldığını bilmediğim o kalın şiir cildiyle başlamıştır. ne latîf tecellîdir ki ilk lise yıllarında, kitap sayısı iki elin parmaklarını geçmeyen cılız kitaplığımın en şâhâne ve vazgeçilmez eseri yine safâhat oldu ve beyaz muşamba cilt üzerine siyah mürekkeple basılmış bu safâhat cildini yine büyük dayımın verdiği harçlıkla satın almıştım. harçlık 20 liraydı; tesadüfe bakınız ki safâhat'ın fiyatı da tam 20 lira. safâhat'ın yayın hakları o yıllarda dâmadı ömer rıza doğrul'da olmalı ki her safâhat'ta aynı takdim ile karşılaşırdık. her yıl sular seller gibi satılan safâhat'ın te'lif gelirlerinden, daha sonraları zaruret ve perişanlık içinde ömür tükettikleri anlaşılan âkif'in evlâtlarına da bir hisse düşer miydi bilmiyorum. ailevî meselelerdir, tafsilatına girmiyorum. safâhat, mehmet âkif ersoy'un şiirlerini iki kapak arasına toplayan kitaptır; eserden müessire giderek safâhat şairini, şiirine bıraktığı ruh izleriyle de takib edebilirsiniz; ben mehmet âkif bey'i, devrinin gaileleri arasında yalçın bir kayalık gibi dimdik duran bir şahsiyet olarak mithat cemal kuntay'ın "mehmet âkif" isimli âbide biyografisiyle tanıdım ve sevdim; o günden beridir benim için şahsiyet, daima şiirin ve sanatın önünde giden ve zannımca öyle takib edilmesi gereken bir dikkat unsuru teşkil etmiştir. sanatı, mücadelesi ve milleti için gördüğü hizmetler için kimselerden karşılık talep etmemiş bir karakter heykelidir mehmet âkif. fikrime iştirak etmemekte serbestsiniz; yunus emre, âkif'in zamanında yaşasa, âkif'in sûretinde görünürdü diye düşünürüm. doğru, dosdoğru, hatta bazen bize "lüzumundan fazla doğru" gibi görünen bir adam. şiirini, mücadelesini, sanatını ilhâmından değil de canından, kanından yontarak inşâ etmiş bir adam; herkes onu "şair" kimliğiyle tanıyıp hâtırasını ta'ziz ededursun, ben onu hayatına döşediği karakter metâneti ile sevip hayran oldum. midhat cemal kuntay, arkadaşı, ağabeyi, en yakın dostu mehmet âkif merhumu anlattığı o tadına doyulmaz kitapta, kapalıçarşı'nın nûruosmaniye camii çıkışındaki bir kebabçı dükkânından bahseder: kebabçı kâmil'in dükkânı. dükkân, midhat cemal bey'in beklentilerini karşılayacak neviiden bir dış görünüşten mahrumdur; daha ziyade çevre esnafın uğrağı ananevi bir kebabçı dükkânıdır ama o, kâmil'in dükkânına âkif de oraya gittiği için uğramaktadır. şöyle anlatıyor: "ama âkif de buraya nasıl geliyordu biliyor musunuz? gururundan yekpâre bir göğüs kesilerek! 'burası bir türk'ün idare ettiği o müesseseydi ki yemekleri hilesizdi; sahibi, doğruluğu ile ekmeğini kazanan adamdı!' âkif'in kebabçıya olan muhabbeti vatan sevgisiyle karışarak ince bir şey oluyordu. bir gün bu lokantada âkif'le sessizce kavga ettik. ben bir aralık rafta duran tabağı gösterdim. 'bu baklava denen zıkkım da mekûlattan değildir. insan bir lokma yer sonra tıkanır' diyecek oldum. ister misiniz âkif bu lâfıma kızsın ve bana o türlü bir istihzâ ile baksın ki bu bakışlara nazaran benim lâfım 'züppelik' olsun; baklava da milli mevcudiyetimizin inkâr ettiğim bir parçası! dondum kaldım. ... âkif böyleydi; tekirdağ kadar, memleketin karpuz kabukları da onun gözünde vatandı." (mithat cemal kuntay, mehmet akif, l ve m yayınları, ist. 2005, s. 111 vd.) biz o milliyetçilik, daha doğrusu "millîlik" vasfına ne kadar nâdiren temas edebilmişizdir. milletine istiklâl kavramının en büyük ve manidar şiirini, istiklâl marşı'nı armağan eden âkif, yeri gelince itirafından gocunmadığı bir tabiilik ve aidiyetle arnavutluğunu telâffuzdan çekinmez. o mânâda ne kadar da millîdir ve bu vasfından ötürü kimseleri borçlu veya alacaklı çıkarmaya tenezzül göstermez bir ivazsızlık içindedir. bize bu nükteyi mehmet âkif bey, bütün bir hayatıyla, çilesiyle, mücadelesiyle öğretmişti; dersimizi çalışmamışız, âkif'e istiklâl marşı ile çanakkale şehitlerine şiiri arasına sıkışmış bir destan şairi muamelesi revâ görerek o büyük dersi ihmâl etmişiz! bugün etnik kimlik, kültürel haklar, anadilde eğitim gibi "millî" heyecanların peşinde neş'eyle yürüyenlerimiz hesab etmeli ki –eğer gerçekten öyleyse- kendi âkif'lerini yetiştirmek için tarihin ve kaderin arasında kimbilir kaç asır boyunca kıvamlarını bulmak zorunda kalacaklardır! âkif, türkiye'de yaşayan insanlara "millet" olmayı işaretlemiş adamdır. sevgili anne-babalar, sevgili öğretmenler; evlatlarınıza, öğrencilerinize mehmet âkif bey'in bükülmez karakter metânetini öğretmeyi unutursanız, âkif'ten bir şey öğretmiş sayılmazsınız! ah o güzel ahlâk, ah o imân salâbeti, ah o hiçbir bedel karşılığında yatıştırılması ve tediye edilmesi gerekmeyen memleket ve millet muhabbeti... " ahmet turan alkan 1921 yılının kış mevsimi. ankara'da ulus'a hakim bir sırtta, milletin meclisinde bir oylama yapılıyor.. kürsüden çoşkuyla okunan, insanın içine titireten dizeler, istiklalin arifesinde bir ulusun bağımsızlığının sembolü oluveriyor.. şiir ayakta dakikalarca alkışlanıyor, yazarı duygulu gözlerle izleyici sıralarından kalkıyor, yola koyuluyor. ancak kış çetin, üst-baş sınırlı..bir poltosu dahi olmayan yeşil ceketli adam titreyerek evine varıyor.. ankara'nın soğuğunda içi istiklal ateşiyle yanan, zorlukları aşmaya çalışan bu adamın adı mehmet akif ersoy.. istiklalin şiirini, çok ihtiyacı olduğu halde "para varsa işin ucunda yazmam" diyecek kadar idealist, bugünkü türk dil kurumu sözlüğüne 73 örnekle girecek kadar dil sevdalısı, çanakkale destanını anlatan unutulmaz dizeleriyle beynimize kazınan bir inanç insanı ve iyi şair.. peki bu büyük şair son yolculuğuna nasıl uğurlandı.. 26 aralık 1930'da, beyazıt camii'nin musalla taşına konan tabutunun görüntüsünü en iyi özetleyen sözcükler şair dostu mithat cemal'in dudaklarından dökülüyor. cenazeyi gören cemal, "bir fıkara cenazesi olmalı" diye düşünüyor. sonra bir anda yüzlerce genç meydana çıkıyor. akif'in, çıplak tabutu büyük bayrağına sarıyorlar. kör ve sağır yetkililerin görmediği, duymadığı büyük âkif'in cenazesi bu şekilde 'millet töreni' ile kaldırılıyor. yıllar ne bu vefasızlığı ne de akif'i unutturmaya yetmiyor, vefasızlığı paylaşanların ise bugün adını bile bilen yok. devlet istiklalinin şairini neden unutur, mehmet akif'in cenazesine gözlerini kapayan mehmet âkif'i "mülteci" ve "arnavut" diye suçlayanlara en güzel cevabı büyük şair yine dizeleriyle veriyor. "arnavutluk" ne demek? var mı şeriatta yeri? küfr olur, başka değil, kavmini sürmek ileri! arap'ın türk'e, laz'ın çerkez'e, yahut kürd'e acem'in çinli'ye ruçhanı mı varmış? nerede? tüm bu küçümseme ve hor görme içinde akif okunan her dizesinde halkıyla büyüyor. bu cahilliğe yanıt yine akif'in dizelerinden geliyor.. "bu kadar cahalet ancak tahsille mümkün oluyor.." yine onun deyimiyle edepizliğin başladığı yerde edebiyat bitiyor. allah bu millete bir kez daha istiklal marşı yazdırmasın diyen bir istiklal sevdalısını karalamaya hiçbir kalem yetmiyor..akif yıllar önce yazdıklarıyla her karalamadan bir şaheser çıkarıyor.. "tesellîden nasîbim yok, hazân ağlar bahârımda; bugün bir hânmansız serseriyim öz diyârımda! ne husrandır ki: şark'ın ben vefâsız, kansız evlâdı, serâpâ garba çiğnettim de çıktım hâk-i ecdâdı" ---- bu sabah bir şiirini gördüğüm şair. değişik bir yazım tarzı var. pek anlaşılmaz bir dille yazıyor fakat yine de değişik bir renk türk şiir dünyası için. eğer yeteri kadar pr yapılırsa her döneme damga vurabilecek bir yazım tarzının olduğunu düşünüyorum. şiirinin adı gelmiyor şimdi aklıma ama oldukça başarılıydı. ---- "bu ezanlar ki şahadetleri dinin temeli, ebedi yurdumun üstünde benim inlemeli." dizelerini yazdığı sıralar muhtemelen ezan hoparlörle okunmuyordu. ---- üstad tiyatro sahnesine taşınıyormuş. (bkz: http://www.dunyabizim.com/news_detail.php?id=2214) ---- her ne pahasına olursa olsun verdiği sözü tuttuğu rivayet edilen akif. ---- hakkında yazılmış en önemli eserlerden birisi mithat cemal kuntay'ın yazdığı eserdir. daha önce l&m yayınları yayınlamıştı. timaş, temiz bir baskıyla eseri yeniden yayınlamış.